1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear medicine, and to systems for obtaining nuclear medicine images of a patient's body organs of interest. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for diverting the attention of a patient while obtaining nuclear medicine images of the patient's organs of interest.
2. Description of the Background Art
Nuclear medicine is a unique medical specialty wherein radiation is used to acquire images that show the function and anatomy of organs, bones or tissues of the body. Radiopharmaceuticals are introduced into the body, either by injection or ingestion, and are attracted to specific organs, bones or tissues of interest. Such radiopharmaceuticals produce gamma photon emissions that emanate from the body and are captured by a scintillation crystal, with which the photons interact to produce flashes of light or “events.”
Events are detected by an array of photodetectors, such as photo multiplier tubes, and their spatial locations or positions are calculated and stored. In this way, an image of the organ or tissue under study is created from detection of the distribution of the radioisotopes in the body.
It is very important for a patient who is undergoing such imaging to remain as motionless as possible. Movement by the patient during imaging produces spurious artifacts in the images. It may be difficult for a patient to remain motionless during the imaging process, however, since the imaging process may go on for some time.
A patient may also be nervous and apprehensive about the procedure. Indeed, visiting a hospital may well induce fear that borders on paranoia in some patients. Feelings of helplessness, such as may be associated with being strapped to a table moving through a large machine, can incite a flight reflex in a patient. Since patients who are struggling to control their flight reflex may exhibit an inability to keep still, this may also be detrimental to the imaging process.
It would be desirable for a patient who is undergoing imaging to have something else to think about. Having a video to view while the imaging is taking place may take the patient's mind off of the procedure, and enable them to remain still. Commonly available home entertainment systems, such as stereos and televisions, are not generally adapted to a hospital environment. Hospital equipment may be subject to rigorous standards for, e.g. cleanliness, fire prevention, and explosion proofing that commonly available entertainment systems may not meet.
Furthermore, a patient who is undergoing imaging may be placed in a position that is convenient for a photo detector, but inconvenient for comfortable viewing of, e.g. a video screen. It would therefore be desirable for a video screen to be adjustable to suit a particular position or orientation of a patient undergoing imaging.
Finally, a patient may be moved through a imaging system during the procedure. It would be desirable for the patient to be able to view continuously a video screen without having to turn his head or adjust his position during the imaging process.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to improve upon diverting the attention of a patient while obtaining nuclear medicine images of the patient's organs of interest.